


Like Senior Trig

by TinyBat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Deeply Freaked Out!Steve, F/M, Uncle!Thor, aunt!Jane, pregnant!Darcy, supportive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's period is conspicuously absent and things go downhill from there. Two shot, possibly multi-chap but probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class Is Now In Session

**Author's Note:**

> caffeine happened.

"No, Jane. It's fine. I really am okay with spending the night by myself. Yes I know it's Friday, no I don't plan on slowly killing my liver. Love you too, now go screw your godly boyfriend into the ground." Darcy smiled and hung up on her best friend. Jane Foster was the single most reliable person in the world when she wasn't distracted by science. It was really sweet. She had called to see if Darcy wanted to go out, and for once Darcy had actually wanted to stay in. 

She had a very blond with an insane shoulder to waist ratio shaped reason to stay in. Her last attempt at a night out had ended with her in bed with the one and only Captain America, and the weird part about it was that she had been mostly sober. The guilt of defiling a national treasure was enough to keep her indoors even if he saw her at work that monday and said he wanted the opportunity to take her out properly. He was too nice and sweet and incredible to date even if she frequently climbed him like a jungle gym in the privacy of her head. 

"Friday...oh shit!" It was Friday and that fact was only clicking now, her desire to stay in wasn't just because of Steve; her hormones weren't screaming at her to go kill and eat a farm animal or seduce some willing bro in a polo. Her Friday night was supposed to involve greasy chinese takeout, Doctor Who, and sleep; not blind panic and an emergency trip to the pharmacy at 3 in the morning. The pharmacy on the street corner near her Lower East Side loft was a 24 hour blessing even if the night shift guy glared at her sometimes. She got a really spectacular glare when she dropped 3 very particular boxes and a gallon of orange juice on the counter while hyperventilating and shaking.

"They aren't for me! Here's $50 and keep the change" quavered Darcy, slapping an assortment of bills on the counter and taking off with her purchases only half bagged. She flew up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, unwilling to wait for the dank, poorly lit elevator and slammed the door to her apartment, nearly breaking the frame in the process. The bathroom door had never been opened and closed quickly in it's 40 year history. Nor had the room seemed quite so claustrophobically small. After 15 minutes and most of the orange juice, Darcy was staring at two little pink lines on three separate nightmare inducing pieces of plastic. 

Did she call Steve first and possibly give the good Captain a heart attack? He was the last guy she had slept with and it had been intense that she doubted either of them had been in a state to tell that the condom might have broken. Or did she call Jane and risk interrupting her mid-coitus and have Thor overhear. Jane it was. 

Throwing the sticks of doom into the garbage and composing herself took longer than she thought it would be she managed without tears. Getting her phone and calling Jane was more of a challenge. Three rings later Jane was on the other line, she sounded sleepy but not upset.

"Hey Darce, you okay? You didn't watch Paranormal Activity again did you?" A deep chuckle emanated from the background, Thor was awake too. That might make this harder. She really didn't need a smiling fertility god in her life right now even if he was as sweet and endearingly over-protective as Thor.

"No, and okay isn't a word i'd use. Remember when I told you I prided myself on having very regular periods?" Panic was crushing her chest and making her dizzy, it made hearing Jane on the other end difficult and slightly overwhelming.

"Yeah it was over martinis at that great bar on...oh my god. Do you need me to come over?" A sudden bang, crackle, and what sounded like rustling probably meant that Jane had fallen out of bed and was now trying to put clothes on with one hand. Best friend ever but not exactly a Miss Coordinated nominee..

"Please. I don't know what to do and i'm not sure I want to tell the dad just yet. Tell Thor he can come if he leaves the child bearing hips jokes in bed." Darcy forced herself to breathe slowly, shutting her eyes and concentrating on fighting down the urge to sob that was burning in her head.

"Be there in 10. We'll figure this out." The phone went dead and Darcy collapsed onto her mouldering couch, feeling nauseous and dizzy with nerves. This wasn't how she wanted her night to go at all. The next 10 minutes were as miserable an experience as Darcy cared to remember and she was pulled out of her panic induced hell by Jane practically knocking over her couch and enveloping her in a tight hug. Thor looked slightly perplexed but very concerned, he might not have picked up the mood of the conversation he'd heard but if he was here now, there was no point in him not knowing either. Maybe a male perspective would be helpful.

"Are you sure? I know you said you're regular but work has been hectic and it's not like stress doesn't effect timing." Jane pulled back and gave a still shaking Darcy space to breathe. She nodded and went to retrieve the pregnancy tests from the waste basket in her closet of a bathroom. Jane swore under her breath as she examined them, an uncommon occurrence for the pleasant scientist. 

"So it's official. No false positives. Wow. We'll figure this out." murmured Jane, still half in science mode while Darcy dissolved into a sobbing mess. Thor, hovering over the couch, looking between the tests and a crying Darcy was trying to determine the source of the problem. He didn't like his friends in a state of emotional distress, so he felt the need to become informed so as to be more helpful.

"Jane, what do the lines mean and why is Darcy crying?" he tilted his head and squinted, placing a hand on Darcy's shoulder and squeezing gently. He had become a sort of older brother and for a girl who got hit on at bars more often than she had eaten hot meals, Darcy was very grateful to have him around.

"Darcy is with child. She's going to have a baby." Jane raised the tests up for him to look at and shifted down to allow Darcy more room for hysterics. Thor's face split into a huge grin. He loved children and thought Darcy would be a wonderful mother. Why would a girl such as she be so unhappy? 

"This is a problem? Pregnancy is a joyous thing yet Darcy is upset. On Asgard the birth of a child is to be celebrated." Darcy looked like she'd seen multiple levels of hell all at once and the god realized that maybe Darcy wasn't expecting this occasion to be in her near future. She had stopped crying due to exhaustion and looked as though her composure was returning through sheer force of will.

"It'd be great in 10 or 15 years and maybe if the guy wasn't perfect in every way possible. He's going to completely lose his mind. What if he wants me to keep it? What if he only wants to be with me because i'm pregnant? I'm me, we don't belong together! Oh my god, this is the worst thing to happen in the history of everything ever!" Sniffling loudly and curling her knees in tight, Darcy looked up at Jane with a watery smile. The ensuing laughter had the edge of hysteria to it that worried sensible people and Thor immediately sat down on the girls other side. No good came of laughter like that.

"That is foolishness Darcy. You are wonderful and there isn't a man in this realm who wouldn't be fortunate to have you at his side." Thor wasn't concerned now, he was just upset. Jane and Darcy were his two favorite people, including the agents of SHIELD and the rest of The Avengers. It didn't do to see one of them upset over some imagined sleight by a man who wasn't worthy of her. 

"He's right. You're incredible and you could do this by yourself. He doesn't have to know. Though if you stayed at SHIELD, it'd be obvious in a year and the cat would be out of the bag. You're sure you don't want to tell him?" The giggling stopped and Darcy now looked as though she'd get sick all over the couch.

"Tell him? He'd want to get married! I'd be married to Captain frigging America! Me! Darcy Marie Lewis, married to a national icon because I couldn't keep my legs closed around him; even if he's the most incredibly sweet and honestly good men with a panty dropping smile ever. I'm not the marrying type, I make nice guys cry!" She swayed dangerously, it was past 4 now and the series of emotions wracking her body were taking their toll. If she had to tell Steve, it'd have to be after a good long nap. 

"The Captain is your child's father? Darcy, he would be a splendid partner in child rearing! Captain Rogers is a good man and would honor your wishes should you inform him." Now fully informed, Thor was pleased. Captain Rogers was quite fond of Darcy, he had explained this at a working luncheon several days ago. He would not be so dishonorable as to abandon Darcy or force his wishes on her. A woman's body was her own and Darcy was fiercely protective of hers, Thor's experience with her ever present taser could speak to that.

"Really Darce, Steve is a good man. I'm sure if you just talked to him things would look a little bit brighter. You kind of rocked his world, apparently he hasn't shut up about how much he likes you. If anyone deserves a good guy, it's you. Even if this isn't how you wanted one. Go to bed, and call him in the morning." Jane gently shifted Darcy off of her, the girl had been slowly sliding down into Jane's lap, half asleep and emotionally fried. She nodded at Thor and he picked up Darcy's now sleeping form and laid her out on her bed. Jane scribbled a quick note and left it on the table for Darcy to read in the morning.

Darcy- Call me when you wake up and if you want, we can be here if you decide to talk to Steve. He should know, especially if you aren't sure about what you want. Love You- Jane and Thor

Leaving Darcy to get some very well deserved rest, Jane and Thor left, shutting the door quietly behind them. The next few weeks were going to be tense and they were entirely prepared to be there whenever Darcy needed them.


	2. Show and Tell In The Scariest Class Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a bigger thing? It gives me something to do. Let me know in the comments if you like.

Darcy Lewis awoke with a thundering headache and the urge to curl up and die. She was pregnant, and if that wasn't bad enough she was pregnant with the baby of the nicest, most incredible, genuinely kind, and devastatingly sexy super soldier in the history of time. It was one very intense night and if it hadn't happened, maybe they would have actually gotten around to a date and she wouldn't be carrying his spawn. She remembered calling Jane and Jane rushing over with her highly supportive god of a boyfriend. They must have put her to bed after the panic made her pass out. No judgement, no yelling, they accepted the news and offered their support, despite Darcy feeling like a total tramp. She wasn't though, she knew that. Two consulting adults had sex in the heat of the moment, they'd used protection, and it failed. She shouldn't feel like a tramp for that. 

She dragged herself out of bed on unsteady legs, and collapsed into a chair to have hysterics for a few minutes. After the torrent of emotions ripped through Darcy's body she saw a piece of paper on the table next to her. Jane was the sweetest, wanting to be here when Darcy informed the father of the future super fetus that the super fetus did indeed exist. No, she couldn't do that to Jane or to Steve. It'd be awkward. Her hand hovered over her phone for about 30 seconds, adebate raging in her brain. Did she want to really do this? Did she want to let a guy she'd slept with a grand total of once know that she was carrying his kid and completely change everything for him? Steve was Captain America, an Avenger. A distraction on the job could be fatal for him. But he was a moral man, he deserved to know. Now slightly firmer in her resolve, Darcy dialed his number.

Her breath caught in her throat when he picked up. He sounded thrilled that she'd called and it was killing her to do this to him. "Hey Steve, it's Darcy. We need to talk. Are you free right now? It's important." The dizzying panic from last night was becoming a toxic fog in her brain, swirling down into her chest and threatening to crush her while she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, is everything okay? If this is about _us_ , I was hoping I'd get the opportunity to maybe take you to dinner. Things moved kind of fast and it was amazing but I think i'd like you to be a more permanent fixture in my life than one night." The smile in his voice was gone, replaced with concern tinged with anxiety. He really did want to get to know her, but that was probably going to change. 

"Just please come over. It is about us and like I said, it's important and kind of urgent. We can talk about whatever is left of _us_ when you get here. I have to shower so just let yourself in." She hung up like the phone was going to explode and dissolved back into a sobbing mess. She dragged herself into her bathroom, turned the water to a tolerable temperature, stripped, and stepped in. This was the worst possible nightmare in existence. She was ruining Steve's life and hers right along with it. An urgent series of knocks twenty minutes later pulled Darcy out of her reverie and she threw on a bathrobe to meet her guest. Modesty was hardly the problem of the hour. 

"Darcy, i'm so glad you're okay. Everything is fine right?" Steve gave her a thorough once over and guided her over to the couch when her lower lip began trembling and she folded her arms in as close to her as she could get them. Steve pulled her close to his chest, not minding that her hair was still damp, and began to rub her back. She pressed her face into his shoulder and fought to get her breath steady. This was exactly what she pictured hell to be. 

"No, everything isn't fine. I said I wanted to talk about us, and you're probably going to want to let go of me when you hear what I have to say." She pulled back and looked up into his now highly anxious face. "I'm late and I really hate telling you, but I thought you should know. I only found out last night because I normally get my period around now and i've missed it." 

Steve looked confused until the penny dropped and all the color drained from his face. "You're sure? It isn't just a fluke? Wow..." he faltered, needing a moment for everything to process correctly. Darcy nodded, she indicated the three tests that hadn't been moved.

"Two pink lines and no period. I'd call it a false positive but three seems pretty definitive to me. I get it if you don't want to be involved, I didn't expect this and I never ever wanted it to happen like this. I wanted to get to know you better but things got a little rushed." Darcy stood up and went to go grab clean clothes, being close to Steve right now wasn't going to help anything.

"I'm not mad, I was just worried that you were hurt or in trouble. This is wow, I mean wow. You're really pregnant?" The color was returning to his cheeks and he seemed more alive knowing that Darcy wasn't in any danger. She came back and sat beside him, clothed in enormous sweatpants and her favorite red hoodie. Curling up with her knees to her chest, Darcy examined Steve's face for a better read on how he was feeling. 

"Like I said, skipped a period like a bad math class, and tests are generally accurate. It's a thing that happens; two people have sex, and if contraceptives don't work, the female cell is fertilized and the cell multiplies which then becomes a fetus." Now feeling less anxious and riddled with doubt she felt confident that re-iterating the facts might prompt a proper response. 

"I know how reproduction works, i'm just surprised. I didn't think I could get anyone pregnant. We never really covered that in my testing and analysis. Well what do you want to do? It's your body and you'd be carrying the kid if you decided you want to keep it." Steve wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into another hug. He really was genuinely thrilled that she was fine, this fairly major development aside. 

"I'll be here either way, in any way you need me. I promise. This doesn't change anything. I still want to be with you if you'll have me." If Steve hadn't been holding onto her, Darcy would have fallen off the couch. He was being reasonable! No antiquated morality, no marriage proposals, just a level headed and decent response.

"So you aren't going to ask me to marry you or anything? And you aren't going to call me an ungodly wench for having the audacity to become pregnant out of wedlock?" The mere fact of Steve being this awesome about it gave her the feeling that maybe a joke or two could add some levity to the situation.

"I hadn't planned on it. People have babies out of wedlock all the time, and I am the one who got you pregnant so i'd be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I called you ungodly. But again, it's all your decision, we don't need to think about that right now though. You look like you're falling apart. Maybe a nap?" The fragility of her nerves was apparent and he wasn't in great shape either but they'd figure it out. They were adults after all and they'd respond accordingly.

"A nap sounds amazing. Jane and Thor came by last night when I found out, so if he says anything to you, it's because he knows. He said you'd be cool about it. I figured it was the fertility god thing but no, you are really being awesome about this. Do you think you could continue being awesome after I nap? Better yet, would you like to stay while I nap? It'd help me sleep." A yawn wracked her body and she snuggled into Steve's side with a tired smile. He responded by stretching out on the couch and kicking off his shoes.

"Yeah, I think I can keep being awesome. And i'll stay, i'll stay as long as you want me to. Now sleep. You're freaking me out. It can't be healthy to look as wrecked as you do." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. She was out in under a minute and he fell asleep within three. Maybe things would be just fine after all.


End file.
